The present invention relates to a sheet discriminating apparatus, and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for discriminating whether or not a sheet is of a specified kind and/or whether or not abnormal feed such as double fed occurs by exposing the sheet to light and detecting the amount of light transmitted through the sheet.